Zoids: Chaotic Century Graphic Novel Volume 3
The Desert Cyclone The volume picks up with Van leaving the village. However, he doesn't get far before running into trouble. Fiona and Van are abruptly met by a sandstorm, and although they escape it unharmed, most of their luggage is swept away. Before they can dwell on the issue, a Venomous Viper appears from under the sands. Piloted by Irvine, it fires some warning shots before telling Van to scram. The situation becomes further complicated when the Venomous Viper is attacked by a Redler. With its guns damaged, the Venomous Viper coils itself and jumps into the air, managing to clip the Redler's wing. The pilot of the Viper then reveals himself to Van. He promptly points a gun at Van and requests him to hand over Zeke. Van attempts to fight the thief, only to get utterly beaten in the process. Van manages only one hit on the thief, a long-range warning shot from a Red Horn had taken his interest off Van momentarily. Getting back into his Zoid, the thief flees the Red Horn, swiftly evading the oncoming fire. It was only then that Van realised the thief was hurt from the Redler attack previously. He had been fighting Van while injured. Van merges with Zeke, not wanting someone else to beat up his opponent. Due to the small size of Zeke, he was able to avoid a lock and slam into the Red Horn. This attack proved largely futile, it was not strong enough to cripple the Red Horn, and it put Zeke in close enough range that random cannon fire was able to strike it. With Van and Zeke being knocked over, another Zoid swiftly appears to take on the Red Horn. This Zoid was a Shield Liger. The Family Treasure The Shield Liger immediately toppled the Red Horn, yet it spent no time attempting to finish it off. Instead the Zoid went on, proceeding to engage Irvine's retreating Zoid. Not having the speed to outrun the Zoid, Irvine contemplates handing "it" over to the Liger. Van, however, was still not going to let people engage his opponent, Irvine. As such, Van attempted to tackle the Liger. He quickly realised the liger had no pilot. It was a wild Zoid, and he believed he could combine with it. This proved to be futile, as only a Zoid which opens their heart, would allow Zeke to merge with it. With no options left, Zeke merges with Tornado (Irvine's Zoid), whereby Van picks up Fiona, burrowing underground they manage to elude the Liger. Tornado had allowed Zeke to merge, as it was willing to accept anyone offering to help Irvine. Off to the side, the Red Horn began to start tracking Irvine's trail. They had a new imperial tracking device allowing them to hunt him down. They were after the "treasure" Irvine had acquired. Van and Irvine finally re-surface, only to be met by a Gustav and it's pilot Moonbay. After some introductions, Moonbay reveals that the Shield Liger had belonged to her brother Jadow. It had been protecting his grave, in which a momento (the treasure) had been kept. Just as the explanations were done, the bandits show up an take the treasure. Moonbay, insisting it's less valuable than people's lives, hands over the device. Only then does Van actually see it, the device looked shockingly similar to the form Shadow had taken when merging previously. Trivia *ISBN: 1-56931-752-6 Category:Print Media